


4 is better than 2

by lapofthegodss



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, roger doesnt do alot in nthis fic i am sorry :'(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapofthegodss/pseuds/lapofthegodss
Summary: 4 guys who all have sexual tension play truth or dare, you can guess what happens
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 28





	4 is better than 2

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this for fun bc im bored idk if its good or not im just bored

It was rainy and dismal outside that night and the group of 4 had nothing to do and were bored out of their minds, so why not drink a little and play games?

"What game should we play?" Freddie asked after taking a swig out of the bottle of wine then handing it to John who was currently sitting on the couch. 

They sat in silence for a moment while contemplating what game they should play to pass the time, and finally, Roger piped up enthusiastically.

"Truth and dare sounds fun, i haven't played it since I was 17!" Freddie basically jumped out of his seat, making John flinch a bit. 

"Blondie, you're a genius." Freddie patted Roger's head like he was a cat. Brian shuffled in the chair he sat in, obviously a bit uncomfortable with the idea. "I don't know about that, I always kind of hated truth or dare. I would play it sometimes in school as a boy and they would make fun of me for picking truth constantly."

"Oh c'mon, Bri. It'll be fun, and besides, we won't pick on you for picking truth constantly." Freddie smiled at him reassuringly. "Can't say I'll promise I won't pick on you." Freddie smacked Roger in the head gently causing a whine to come from his mouth. John couldn't help but giggle at them. "Be nice, Rog." John suddenly said, then sipping more from the bottle of wine Freddie had handed him earlier.

"Fine, fine, I won't make fun of you." 

"Okay, then it's settled, we're going to play truth or dare." Freddie proclaimed, then they all sat down in a circle without a word, all of them but Freddie having alcohol in hand. 

"Okay, Roger, you're gonna ask truth or dare to john first." John raised his eyebrows at Freddie. "Why am I going first?" "Because I said so," Freddie's sentence was cut off by his own giggle, he was far more excited for this game than anyone else was. "Now, go on Roger." 

"Alright, John, truth or dare?" All of their eyes were on John, and he couldn't help but shuffle around in his seat. _'this is a lot of pressure for truth and dare'_ John thought to himself. "Fine, Truth." Freddie made an 'ooo' noise and Roger looked at John with a little smirk. "Okay, are you kinky, John? Answer truthfully." 

Freddie and Brian shuffled in their seats a little at that question, meanwhile, Roger was grinning like a Cheshire cat to a red-faced and wide-eyed John Deacon. "Why are you asking something like that off that bat, Roger?" "Cause, I can. Now answer, will you John?" 

"... I would say I am." Roger had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face and just nodded. John was still incredibly flushed, and he felt almost small in a sort of way. Especially since they were all looking at them intently. Brian was blushing a bit and looked surprised, meanwhile, Freddie also looked surprised himself. 

"Okay, Brian, truth or dare." Now the attention was on Brian. "Jesus, stop staring at me, all of you.." He chuckled out of nervousness and John simply rolled his eyes. "You did the same thing to me, now, truth or dare?" Brian sighed. "Dare." Freddie squealed causing almost everyone to jump. "Oh, sorry, I'm excited." He grinned a bit bashfully. "Okay, uh.." John wasn't the best at truth or dare, and he just remembered that. He would always give the most boring questions and dares. 

He analyzed Brian for a second while he was thinking and if he was going to be completely honest, he looked cute. John couldn't tell if it was the drinks starting to get to him or if he just felt this way. Now that he was realizing it, they all looked cute. 

Without thinking, John spouted out this: "I dare you to kiss Freddie on the lips." Freddie's mouth gaped open in shock and Roger and Brian gasped. "Oh god, I'm sorry," John couldn't believe himself. He hid his face in his hands. "That was an awful dare. You don't have to do it." Brian looked at Freddie, then he looked back at John who was currently wallowing in his own embarrassment. "I'll," He stuttered. "I'll do it if he wants to." John lifted his head up to meet the faces of 3, very flushed men, who now all looked at John like they strictly needed him to tell them what to do. John felt his pants tighten a little. 

"Okay, well i... Freddie, do you want to do it." John asked hesitantly, and Freddie's face formed a smirk. "It's all part of the game, isn't it, darling?" Without saying another word, Freddie took ahold of Brian and kissed him fiercely. Brian gasped into his mouth but relaxed very shortly after, letting Freddie basically devour his mouth. Roger and John's eyes were wide open, and Rogers was breathing pretty wide. 

"Holy shit," Roger mumbled to himself, but John could hear him. Brian and Freddie were basically making out right in front of them, not to mention Brian was letting out little whimpers.

Freddie finally let go of him and pulled away. He wiped his mouth with his arm and Brian was catching his breath. 

The silence was broken by John.

"I dare all of you to go to the bedroom with me." 

They all chuckled lightly at John's remark, but they did what they were told. 


End file.
